Gashina
Who is Gashina? Gashina Kailani is the offspring of the ocean god Antilla and a human woman, making her a demigoddess. Her true form resembles that of a mermaid. She used to work as a bartender and waitress at 'Rob' Roflgator's bar and grill, The Golden Gator. Background In her formative mermaid years - stemming from the fact she's half human and half immortal - she had an imbalance in her ability to control aqueous substances with the same level of maturity as her elementally-inclined progenitor. This made it nearly impossible for her to control her powers, becoming a great danger to herself and the seven seas. This inability to master her overbearing powers led to her being seen as a hazard and disaster waiting to happen, becoming feared across the planet's oceans. This great fear resulted in her being shunned and expelled from her community and forced into a lonely life of solitude. She would resent her powers due to this, as she didn't choose this life and it ended up costing her her since of belonging. One day, tired of being alone in the ocean, Gashina sought audience with a low-level sea witch that could help by giving her a pair of human legs - giving her the ability to walk on land for a limited amount of time. and Gashina]] History Meeting Foreigner One day, while exploring the surface after getting her temporary pair of legs from the witch, she would meet Foreigner at a Great Pug and the two would subsequently begin dating. After meeting this love interest, Gashina would again meet with the sea witch, begging for a permanent pair of legs. However, due to her inherent link to the ocean due to Antilla's genetics, the new spell wouldn't be permanent like she demanded - becoming an ability instead of a form - and she would grow increasingly weak and feeble if she doesn't visit an ocean overtime. Once she touches sea water (sometimes also fresh water) her long red-scaled mermaid tail appears - her true form. Furthermore, due to the proportional nature of the witch's spell, it would require Gashina to exchange her water manipulation abilities for the legs. Desperate for a better life, Gashina agreed to the witch's stipulations. Foreigner would introduce Gashina to his old boss 'Rob' Roflgator, an alligator bot, at the Lair of Roflgator on July 20th, 2018. Through Foreigner, Gashina would familiarize herself with beings on land, establishing many associations and some friendships. to work at The Golden Gator]] At the Golden Gator Gashina applied for a job at the Golden Gator Bar & Grill on August 9th, the same day Foreigner got a job serving as security detail of the place. However in the coming days Foreigner and Gashina's relationship would become significantly turbulent, with Foreigner at times completely ignoring her. On August 16th, during a particularly lengthy interview process, things would reach a fever pitch as Gashina consented to engage in a one night stand with Porthunax in Sorry's bedroom - at Rob's behest - in an odd, myopic attempt at making Foreigner jealous and to make him desire Gashina again. Predictably, this backfired spectacularly with Foreigner ending the relationship, leaving Gashina heartbroken and crying in the bathroom of the bar. However, Rob would officially hire her due to her loyalty in following his demand. This would make her a 'Bunny Girl' - the name given to Rob's female employees. On August 17th 2018, she showed up to her first official day on the job heavily intoxicated, slurring her words and stumbling about. Later that night, she would face an emergency where she would reveal her true mermaid form to her boss after he caught her in the lake. A day or two later, after Rob implored to Foreigner that he should take Gashina back after his rebound fell through, Gashina and Foreigner would hook back up for a time. crawling on the ground for Gashina, proclaiming his true love for her.|250px]] Breakup and new relationship Eventually in late 2018, her relationship with Foreigner fell apart and they stopped seeing each-other. There are various rumors and stories to how it ended but none are confirmed. On Jan 7th 2019, Gashina would once-again see Foreigner where he would desperately proclaim his undying love for her in front of the entrance to The Golden Gator. He crawled on the ground in front of her with many onlookers - despite having been witnessed picking up and hitting on a multitude of other women in the recent weeks. When Foreigner asked her why she had abandoned him she explained that it was him - not her - who had abandoned her when she was trapped in water as her mermaid form. She also told him that she had met someone else since they broke up and re-married. Her husband now being a man named Punisher. Powers and Abilities Powers: Gashina can currently forge a low-level healing orb using the properties and energy of water; the orb doubles in strength if seawater is used. Weaknesses: Her innate craving for the ocean leads her to gradually weaken when away from a body of water for too long. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/gashiiiina Trivia * The sea witch wasn’t actually powerful enough to get rid of all of Gashina's magic meaning she still has a low level healing ability in human form that only strengthens in her mermaid form. * Gashina is Arubian IRL and can speak in four languages. Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-22 04-56-09.635.png|Selfie VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-21 05-48-19.734.png|Gashina and a pole Roflgator July 28th Gashina and Foreigner.jpg|Grilling out, Summer 2018 Roflgator Aug 9th 13 Gashina interviewed.jpg|Roflgator interviewing Gashina Roflgator Aug 9th 16 Gashina and Sorry.jpg|Gashina and Sorry Rofl Aug 15th 39 Gumdrop Gashina Lawlipop Ms Agent Fox 40.jpg|Ghost Nightmare, Gumdropbutton, Gashina, Ms Agent Fox and Lawlipop together at The Golden Gator Rofl Aug 27th 21 Byuyu and Mermaid Gashina.jpg|Byuyu and mermaid Gashina Mermaid gash.jpg|Mermaid Gashina Category:People Category:Mermaid Category:Characters